Sins
by useless knowledge
Summary: Two souls have strayed from the light. corrupted by the sins of others. the only way to survive is to put trust into one another. But will it be enough?
1. Chapter 1

Burners are welcome, but when you review don't tell how my grammar is wrong. I know it, you know it, so don't comment on it. Rather would you please talk about the plot and ways it can be improved.

I don't own Maximum Ride nor Bleach

Max

Pain. It came flooding through me. It makes me want to cry out, to scream, but I can't. If I did, then I would be showing weakness. And in the world I live in, showing any kind of weakness is a first class ticket to hell. I have to stay alive, no matter what. I must find them again, I need to save them, I must.

It's getting harder, and harder to keep my eyes open. Fatigue started to take over my body, I grow weary. I felt a warm liquid cover my body and knew that it was my own blood. The lights faded into blissful black, I knew right away that I had to fight it. Yet it was so peaceful, and for someone who has ran her whole life, peace is but a dream.

I felt my wings start to fold into my body, and I started to fall. The worst part is…I wasn't joking about the wings thing. Welcome to my nightmare, to the world of Maximum Ride.

Ichigo

As I walked through the city, I passed many stores. All of them looked the same through my bloodshot eyes. I had won the war on Aizen, but lost just as much as I had gained. I, normally, would never be as weak to display such a sign of weakness in a public place (or anywhere for that matter), But now was different, now I had lost all of my friends and comrades.

I can't believe that they had tossed my away like a broken tool. Used until the point of where it broke. That's all I am I guess, nothing more than a tool. A tool who loves, a tool who cries, a tool that feels.

'**Have you really become this weak, King?'**

I jumped in shock, and looked around to make sure no one was talking to me. Not a soul surrounded me, I was completely alone. I then realized where my feet had carried too. I was at the shore line, next to the river in where my mother had died.

'**Have you forgotten me King? To think of all the fun we had in the past and now you don't even know me! Pathetic!'**

'I know exactly who you are, Hollow!' I growled into my mind.

'**Oh good, so you do remember.'**

"Of course! I'm not broken!' I lied to myself.

'**You forget King, that I am a part of you. I know when you lie. And you are very much so broken…..and weak.'**

"What are you getting at? Shouldn't you have been destroyed along with Zangetsu? '

'**King, we are a part of your soul. Neither of us are dead. All we were was shoved back into the depths of your soul.' **

'Then why haven't I been able to speak with Zangetsu?"

'**He was shoved back further into your soul than I was…but it seems that you have forgotten one thing.'**

'Oh? And what would that be?'

'**Don't you remember me telling you that the first chance I got I would over throw you, and crush your skull?'**

I felt my whole body freeze, all warmth drained from my body. I felt as if I couldn't breathe, I couldn't feel my own heart beat. I was in a state of shock.

'No, no way.'

'**Yes King, your time has come.'**

'So I'm going to be the one buried in the depths of our soul?'

'**Pfft, I wish! It seems that all of us are very weak at the moment and to wake up all of our power, and then some, I'm going to merge all of our souls…together.'**

'That….can't be possible. There is no way. No way that I would ever become a hollow like you!'

'**You don't seem to understand me King. You have no say in this, neither does Zangetsu.'**

'But you hate me! Why would you want to merge your soul with mine?'

'**Originally there was only one soul inside you. There was no you and me, cause we were one.'**

'….' I stood there in shock, it did explain so much. Why I always felt as if a piece of me was missing. I just never would have guessed that it was a hollow that I needed to be complete.

'**You really are dense, King. I'm surprised that you haven't figured out that little factor earlier.'**

'Shut up. So tell me, if you plan on merging our souls, how are you going to do that?'

'**Well first I'm going to kill you.'**

Max

Think Maximum, think. I try to focus on something, anything. Just to keep my mind from fading into the black hole that I know clearly is death.

I need to grasp on to something in the depths of my mind. I need to find something to fight for. Almost instantaneously my mind went to the flock, my heart felt as if it were being torn into pieces. I thought back to all of the pain that I had to endure in the last few months.

_Flashback_

_I flow through the sky, enjoying the blissful feeling of my wings stretching, coasting along the air currents. I swooped to the right, so that my wings would brush up against Fang's. He turned his head and gave me a half smile._

'_Why can't the boy ever just full out smile? No half smile crap.' I thought to myself._

'_Maximum, you need to enjoy the time that you have with them while it lasts and don't complain.'__ The voice stated in my head._

'_What the hell is that suppose to mean?' I screamed in my head. Note to self: Never scream inside head, headache will soon fellow._

_I waited for several minutes but an answer never came. Damn voice. Comes when uninvited, then leaves when needed. But still I'm pretty sure I would be dead right now without it, so I guess I need to be thankful….Not that I would ever say that out loud._

"_Hey guys! I see a nice place called el Forest Hotel that has our names written all over it! Let's land!" I yelled over the rushing sound of the wind._

_The others nodded, and we soon started our descent into the green abyss. My landing was so graceful that a ballerina would cry. I heard a huge smashing sound right behind me, I quickly snapped around and was in a fighting position….Only to see Gazzy and Iggy both sprawled out on the ground moaning in pain._

"_Ninjas you are not." I told them in a deadbeat voice. _

"_Oh come on! We can be very ninja if we wanted too!" Gazzy yelled. _

"_Yeah, call me super Iggy. So ninja, that with my super hearing a can block any att-" he was cut off by the pinecone that I had thrown at him. _

"_Max! Really? Again!"I left Iggy to his ranting, and walked over to Fang. Or at least where I thought fang was at.  
><em> 

"_Fang, where did you go?" I weaved through the trees; all of my senses open to the world around me. "Hmm….!" Two strong arms wrapped around my waist, and pulled me into a warm, hard chest. Something started to nuzzle my neck. _

"_You know it's not nice to sneak up on someone right?"_

"_Admit it, you like it." Fang whispered into my ear._

"_Depends, do you like the idea of never being able to have kids. Cause I can do that for you."_

"_You have a twisted way of flirting, you know that?"Fang growled. _

"_What about you, Mister Social? Come on let's go back to camp."_

_Time skip_

_There is nothing better than flying. It's not the wind in your hair, or any other cheesy ass line like that. It's the feeling of freedom, true freedom. None of the stresses form the world below applies to you here._

_I swooped to the left, somersaulting in the air. If I may say so myself, it looked pretty damn badass._

'_Hmm, I should probably head back to camp…' I glided on top of the tree line until I finally reached the giant tree that we had set up base in. I opened my wings completely, so that I landed perfectly on the soft pine needles below me. _

"_Oh good, you're back." I looked over to see Fang leaning against the base of the tree. Arms crossed over his chest. _

"_Oh hey, do you want me to take over the patrol?" I asked in a light voice, not wanting to wake the others. _

"_Nah, you get some rest. I'll be fine here." _

"_You sure? I don't want you to push yourself."_

"_You sound like my mother…if I had one, that is."_

"_Wow you just totally ruined my good mood."_

_He smirked, "Don't worry about it, besides I like watching you sleep."_

"_Coming from anyone else that would sound creepy."_

"_Good night Max." He walked over and kissed my forehead._

"_G'night." I dragged myself up the tree to a branch where Nudge was sleeping peacefully. I rested my head against the base of the tree while my feet hang off the sides of the branch. _

_As I lie, slowly drifting off into a light sleep, knowing that with Fang watching over the rest of us that we would be safe. I was about to fall asleep when I felt a pair of hands wrap around my neck. _

_My eyes snapped open to see Nudge pinning me to the branch, her hands wrapped around my neck. 'No this has to be a nightmare' I thought to myself, but the pain from lack of air in my lungs was very real. I lifted my knee to my chest and kicked Nudge as hard as I could off of me. _

_She went flying into the branch above me, letting out an 'uff' as the air was knocked out of her. From the corner of my eye, I saw a blur coming at me._

_I flipped off of the branch to avoid a murderous looking Gazzy, who crashed into the base of the tree. I landed onto the ground in a kneeling position. Sensing something coming at me, I rolled to the side. I had narrowly avoided Iggy. Angel dropped down in front of me. I noticed something, something that still haunts me today and will forever haunt my dreams. _

_In the middle of Angel's chest was a perfectly circular hole. You could your hand into it and come out her back. Her eyes, her beautiful sky blue eyes, were crimson and glowing slightly. _

_I felt a slash from my left shoulder to the middle of my back. Blood sprayed out from the wound. Shocked, I slowly turned my head to view my friend, my right hand man, my anchor, and my love. His face was that of a stone, void of any emotion. I looked down and noticed that his hand was dripping with blood, my blood. Like Angel, in the middle of his chest was a hole. _

_A soft thud could be heard coming from my left. I looked over to see Gazzy to my left, complete with a hole. I looked to my right and saw a pissed looking Nudge, eyes glowing bright red. I watched as Iggy moved to the only available gap in the circle around me._

'_Max, listen to me carefully.'__ The voice spoke firmly, __'These are not your friends any more. These are cold blooded killers, who have taken over their minds, their bodies. Feel no pity towards them. Because when you look at them you are not seeing your friends...your seeing their killers.' _

"_Max, what's the matter?" Angel spoke in a innocent voice, "Come play with me." She held up her hand, an invention directed towards me. _

'_Why not? It's just little Angel. My little sis-' I slammed the thought down. One of my fears had come true, Angel tried to control my mind. As soon as I realized this, an unnatural amount of hate filled my body. For once the voice was right, this was __**not**__ my family. I felt a huge chunk of my heart break away and dissolve into nothingness. _

_No emotions where displayed on my face, my eyes meet Angel's. "Hey Ang?"_

_A look of arrogance appeared on her face. She smirked, thinking that she had succeeded. "Yea Max?"_

_A sweet and very fake smile appeared on my lips, "Go to hell." I snapped out my wings, and jumped into the air. With a few powerful strokes, I was forty feet in the air. _

"_Get her!" I heard Angel shriek from the ground below. But it was too late; I twisted my wings and went faster than I have every thought imaginable. As I flew, I felt tears leak from my eyes._

_*knock knock* _

_Ella answered the door, "oh hey Max, what's-" she saw my face, and her's grow darker "what happened?" _

"_Is mom home?"_

_I told them everything, absolutely everything. By the time I was done, Mom's face was pale and Ella was crying lightly, you could hear the sobs ranking through her small body. Mom stood up and walked over to me. She sat next to me and put her arm around my shoulder._

"_This is the part where some ones says it will be alright, but then I would be lying." She spoke lightly into my ear. "but know that I'm here for you." _

"_So am I." I looked over at Ella, her face was red, and wet from crying and her were blood shot yet her face held confidence and strength. I broke down into tears, I was supposed to be the one protecting them but here we are, them protecting me. _

_I cried. I cried for my lost family, for the undeserved loved that I received from my mom and sister, and I cried for the piece of my heart that I would never get back._

_That night I fell asleep on the couch in my mom's study, surprisingly I fell asleep quite quickly. I don't know whether it was because I wanted this day to end, or that my body is completely exhausted from all of the flying. But my rest was not that of a peaceful one. I tossed and I turned until my hair was a knot. _

_I woke from my nightmare with a start, bolting start up in bed. After my breathing had finally slowed, I listened to my surroundings. _

_*Bam tak tak tak*_

_Strange, Ella and mom had gone to sleep hours ago. I looked over at the glow red clock, 2:38 am. Hmm that's strange. I slowly got off of the couch. I made my way over to the door, slowly, making sure not to create any noise. The lights in the living room and kitchen were on, and the voices seemed to be coming from that area. The voices were light enough that I didn't hear what they were saying or who exactly they belonged to. _

_I quietly opened the door and slipped out of the room. I made my way over to the kitchen, hiding behind the wall so that no light was on me. I listened and what I heard chilled my bones. _

_Ella. I heard Ella whimper in pain. I whipped out from behind my hiding place and turned to face the intruders. _

_Both mom and Ella were tied and gagged, sitting on the floor. Leaning over Ella was …Iggy. _

"_What th-" I was cut off by the pair of hands that wrapped around my arms in an iron tight hold. I whipped my head around to see both Gazzy and Nudge restraining me. It was a trap and I fell for it completely. Not only that but I dragged my mom and Ella down with me. _

"_Hi again Max." I heard from my left, my head snapped that way so fast that I think I heard something crack. Angel stood next to Fang, staring at me and smiling, a smile that could even reveal the Joker in creepiness. "We came here to get you," she watched me, and when I didn't respond, she continued. "What holding you back from coming with us Max?"_

"_Is it these pathetic little humans?" my blood ran cold. _

"_Don't touch them." I snarled._

"_Oh, and what are you going to do about it Max?" Angel slowly moved to stand behind my mom. My eyes meet mom's, she looked petrified. _

"_Is there anything you can do? Can you really hurt me? Even if I did this." Upon saying that she moved her hands around mom's head. With a sickening snap, the life in my mother's eyes faded._

"_Do you understand now Max?" she moved away from mom and stood in front of me. Her hand reached out to my face, I flinched back. She reached out and caught the tears that I didn't even realize I was spilling. With my tears on her finger, she stuck it into her mouth. A gleeful look appeared o her face. "Ah, tastes like hatred. That's good Max, very good. But no nowhere near the level of hatred that I need you to feel. Iggy."_

'_No….NO!' my eyes meet with Ella's, hers pleading to me to help her. Tears streaked down her face, I so desperately wanted to help her. I pulled against Nudge and Gazzy with everything I had, but it wasn't good enough. Iggy slapped his hand into her chest and ripped out her heart. But not before a scream had erupted from Ella's throat. Her head hung down, dead. _

_I stood in shock, feeling so empty. Everything, everything is gone. _

'_Max, I need you to repeat everything I'm about to say out loud. Do you understand?' __ The voice must have taken my silence as a yes. _

'_Devour the darkness, Capture the light, Bind them together, Bring forth the shadows.'_

"_Bring forth the shadows" I stated after the voice._

'_And may the gods tremble in its wake!'_

"_-tremble in its wake." I wasn't aware of the black and white glow that was coming from my body. I vaguely heard Angle yell at Nudge and Gazzy to get away from me. _

"_Now Max call out my name!"__ The voice yelled. I could finally tell that the voice was ,in fact, male. In my mind a flicker of an image passed through my brain of a tall figure wrapped in a black cloak. _

"_KAGE!" I yelled out. _


	2. Chapter 2

I'm hoping that the more that I update, more people will review. I repeat what I said last time, burners, I know that my grammar is weak so don't comment on it. Rather, would you please comment on the plot and give me ideas on how to improve it.

-useless knowledge

Ichigo

'What? What do you mean by that?' before I knew what was happening, my body started to jerk itself toward the river. I had absolutely no control. My movements looked like that of a puppet being commanded by the master.

I neared the bank of the river, my body stopped. I tried to wiggle my fingers, and was successful. Now in full control, I turned away from the river. I stopped dead in my tracks, in front of me was me, only in black and white.

"No, this j-…no." I whispered. A sickening smile spread across the hollow's face. He raised his hand and rested it on my shoulder. Since I was frozen in shock I did nothing to stop him.

'**It's time, King."** He spoke, just as he pushed me into the river behind me. We both went toppling into the bone chilling water. It was a mess of limb, both of our bodies struggling. I was fighting to hold my breath.

My eyes locked with that of the hollow's. He smiled one last eerie smile, then dissolved into ashes. I stopped thrashing to watch the display. When he was completely gone, the ashes started to swarm. They started to enter my chest, I fought back to keep them away from me. But fatigue started to take over, my soul felt like it was numb. I felt my whole being starting to change, that's about the point that I passed out. The air bubbles escaped my month, and I drifted to the bottom of the river.

Dead.

Max

"_KAGE!" _

_Suddenly a gray sword appeared in my left hand, I looked at it closely. The blade part of the sword was about 3 ½ feet long. One side of the blade was dull; I could easily place my hand on it and not be cut. On the other side the blade was impossibly sharp, as if a feather were to even fall onto it, it would be sliced into half. Near the handle of the blade, there were ridges, made for tearing. The handle of the blade was rather plain. No designs decorated it; it was the same width of the blade, 2 inches. The handle was about 8 inches long, wrapped in a light, white cloth. _

_I turned to face the flock again, a cold face, a face in which I only show my enemies, was displayed. I looked at them, a dark aura surrounded them. There was nothing human about them anymore. I looked passed them and saw both my mother and my little sister moving around. Broken chains were attached to their chests; they both looked at me with worry and sorrow. _

_Somehow, some way this did not surprise me at all. A look of regret crossed my face when I looked at them. _

"_Max, what-" Ella started to say, until I cut her off. _

"_I don't know, but one thing I am sure about is that this is going to end. Quickly." _

_I turned to face Angel; a look of pure disbelief could clearly be read upon her face. Without warning I turned and sliced into the Nudge's chest. Blood sprayed everywhere. A demonic howl escaped her lips. I didn't give her time to recover, went for the kill. Just as I was about to pierce Nudge thought the heart, Gazzy came out of seemingly nowhere and knocked me to the side. _

_I somersaulted into a kneeling position, scanning the enemies before me. One, two, three, four- wait where is-._

_I dove to the side to narrowly avoid an EXERMLY pissed looking Nudge. She was about to attack once more when we heard._

"_Enough!" Angel screamed looking furious. _

"_Sorry, I'm not your puppet." I moved faster than I thought possible and was suddenly in front of Angel. The tip of my sword pressed to her throat. Small droplets of blood tripled down her neck. _

_I was about to finish the job when rays of yellow light cascaded in around each of them. The roof of the house was ripped into pieces. In the sky there was what could only be described as monster, huge god forsaken monsters. _

_They were black in color, and stood about 200 ft tall. They only had one arm, and there was a huge hole in their chests. The only color that could be seen was their white masks, the red eyes and the other white spikes coming from there midsection. And they were all emerging from a giant hole in the sky. The same place where the yellow lights, that now completely surrounded the flock, was coming from. _

_The flock slowly started to lift off of the ground. Angel turned to look at me and smirked. "Bye Max, have fun in hell! Just so sad that I won't be the one to send you there, but the menos will have to do." When she laughed, it was not that of a human more along the lines of a howl, a demonic, creepy as hell laugh. _

_In a matter of seconds they were gone, leaving the giant monsters behind. There had to be over a thousand of those things, menos I believe, surrounding the house. They slowly opened there mouths and a red ball of light started to form. I, in what can only be described as a flash, was over by my mom and Ella. The menos released the red orbs and they sailed down at us in beams. I heard Ella scream. _

_The beams went around us, because I had lifted my blade and dived the beam into two. Acting purely on instinct alone, I jumped off of the ground and was sailing through the air, jumping higher than what seems possible. I lifted my sword and sliced four of the menos in half. _

'_Max if you keep it up at this pace, we are going to be here forever.' __Kage spoke to me. He seemed to have gained a personality of his own, before all he did was give advice. _

'_Oh, and how should I finish this quickly?'_

'_I'm going to teach you an attack, I'll tell you the name and like before I need you to say it out loud.'_

'_Hmmm as long as I can protect mom and Ella, I'm willing to do anything.'_

" _Kage Yajyuu" I Whispered. The ground around me started to shake. From the shadows of the menos, a huge black beast emerged. It looked as if it were a wolf. It stood about 150 feet tall. The only color that the beast had was the huge bright crimson eyes. _

"_Attack," I spoke faintly. I wasn't sure if the beast had heard, but when it charged at the menos I took that as a yes. It plowed through the menos was as if they were little flowers being knocked over by children playing. In a matter of seconds every menos in sight was destroyed. The beast slowly started to dissolve into nothingness. _

_I flow back down to where my mom and Ella were standing. They looked at me, actually more so at my sword than at me. Mom finally spoke up, "Max what just happened? How did you do that? What where those things?" She ranted off questions. _

"_Mom, you're asking all really good questions that I have no answer for." She seemed to calm down at that. "I don't know what just happened nor do I know what those things were."_

'_Max, you need to help them pass on. If they stay here all they will be is miserable, then they themselves will become monster.'_

_I moved to right in front of Ella, she looked confused. I attacked her in a hug that would have killed her if she wasn't already dead. I whispered into her ear, "I love you, you know that right?"_

"_Of course Max. I love you too." She said, even more confused. _

"_You can't stay here."_

"_Yeah, I know. It doesn't feel right here anymore." _

"_See you in the afterlife sis."I touched the handle of my sword to her forehead. A blue light surrounded her; she waved and smiled as she disappeared into the light. I repeated the motion with my mom. _

_When they were both gone I sat on the ground of my mom's ruined home. I placed my sword out in front of me, and closed my eyes. I felt like I was falling in my own mind, and just so you know, it's just as freaky as falling in real life. When I finally hit the ground, well I was kinda floating in mid air, then I finally dropped; effectively knocking the wind out of me. _

_When I finally came to my bearings, I looked around the area. I was in a snow covered field; it was pure white, except for the one sakura tree right in the middle of the field of white. I slowly made my way to said tree. _

_It was huge and in bloom. The flowers were white and pink, they smelled so sweet. When I rounded the tree I wasn't expecting to see the same black cloaked man as before. He was sitting against the tree, totally relaxed. _

"_Hello Max. Care to join me?" _

"_So I finally meet the infamous voice. I didn't know that you were an actual person let alone a guy."_

"_Life is just full of surprises is it not?"_

"_I suppose. So tell me Kage, what the hell is going on?" I sat down next to him on the snow. _

"_Ah, well funny story. Your dad Jeb, is actually a soul reaper." _

_Kage told me all about soul reaper and hollows after that. There were times that I actually fell backward from shock. He then told me all about the Winter War. All about two men, one named Aizen and the other named Ichigo. I learned to be terrified of both of them. For two guys to have that much power….I shivered. He told me all about the Thirteen Court Guards._

_I sighed then laid back in the snow, processing all the information I was just told. Kage cleared his throat, I looked over at him._

"_Max, there is one more thing that you need to know." Kage said, his voice as blank as always._

_I propped myself up onto my elbows, "And what is that?"_

"_Jeb isn't your father's real name" I rose my eye brows._

"_His real name is Aizen."_

Dun Dun Dun! Don't you just love plot twists? XD I realize that I haven't updated in a while and I have no real excuse for that. I've had time, I made have an idea where im going with this story. Im just lazy, sorry ^_^ But if you give me reviews then I am get around to updating faster *hint hint* So tell me, like it? Hate it? Have any ideas for more plot twists? Tell me, I want to know.

Also I need a pairing for Max and I'll have a poll up later, but feel free to give me ideas. 3

Later,

~Useless knowledge ~

_.com/wiki/Characters_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back, And here with a new chapter. I hope this story gets semi popular, so I can post a poll about who Maximum should up with. I really want plot ideas. I have an idea where the plot is going to go but I want your opinion. Again, I don't mind the burners, just not on the topic of grammar. Please and thank you. Oh and I'll be putting up a poll soon about who Max should end up with. Then later I'll do the same for Ichigo. Any who, enjoy chapter 3**

**I own nothing. Nor Maximum Ride or Bleach.**

**-Third Person (with Ichigo)-**

Ichigo's body sank until it hit the rocks at the bottom of the river. His body was changing, rapidly. His hair went from the bright orange, the color that had made his life difficult but had also made him strong, started to fade to the color white. A few streaks of orange did remain though. As well as a few black streaks. He was changing yes but he was still Ichigo. His tanned skin paled. To the color of a man who rarely saw the sun.

His toned body started to become slightly more muscled, making his already tight clothing rip. The bones in his legs snapped painfully and repaired, but a few inches longer. His short hair grew out till it was around his shoulders. His body started to thrash as life was breathed back into him. As he thrashed a hole, not even an inch big, formed over his heart. It continued to grow till a hand could fit through it. Then it stopped and he remained still.

The world was quiet in the river, no sound, no worries just peace. He laid at the bottom of that river. His hair moving in the liquid. But the peace was disturbed. The water started to separate around him. Like Moses to the red sea, it parted till he was no longer covered in water. Two streams of water flowing on either side of him.

The world seemed to stop. To freeze. He opened his eyes. An eerie gold color looked out at the world.

**Max**

Over the last few months, the flock weren't the only ones to change rapidly. There was a black tattoo running across my back. But the strange thing about it was, It didn't stay still. It would change shape; like to a cross, wolf, rose, the moon, and so many more. It had glowing silver details. At the moment it was a small wolf on my wrist. It looked like my Kage Yajyuu. But the smaller version, it was…cute. And sweet. It played like a companion. It was one of the few things that could bring a smile to my face. When I stroked a finger over it, it would act like a dog being scratched. I swear that it one time thumped its leg. It would follow my finger. I was rather fond of it.

Besides the moving tattoo, my hair was a grey, a cross between light and dark. Like my powers. My skin was slightly more tanned, probably from the nonstop flying. My stamina was increased 20 fold; I could fly for days on end. Kage said it was because of my vast reiatsu reserves. My eyes…they had changed greatly. The left was a navy blue with small silver specks, like the night sky. The other, well the other I keep hidden under an eye patch. So the world would not see it. My wings were a dark black then faded to white. Black and white. It seemed to be my theme colors. Does this mean I get a mascot?

I was terrified of the thing that was growing in the middle of my stomach. A hole. A damn, god forsaken hollow hole. It grew very slowly. After months it had grow to the size of a quarter. Was I becoming like them? Would I lose my mind and thirst to kill? Kage tried to reassure me that there was a great difference between me and them. But I still worry.

I had been flying, without purpose, just going to where my body told me too. I flew and I flew till my vision went bleary. Every since I had gained my sword, my world had been hell. I lost my mother, I lost my sister. And now my family was hunting me down like I was an animal. The only thing that was keeping me going was Kage.

I trust him; he was the only one I really trusted anymore. He told me of a whole another world. A different dimension, the place where souls went to after they died. Where my mom and Ella where. He told me of the thirteen court guard. Of each and every captain. He told me so that in case I very had to meet one of them I would be prepared. Knowing who to watch for and who I could trust. He told me what I was, a human, soul reaper and bird hybrid. If I wasn't screwed up before….

The world seemed so bleak, without purpose. The blood cascaded down into my eyes, making my vision red. I had just been attacked by the ones I had sworn to protect. There had been many battles like the one I had just finished in the last few months. I was getting better at defending and attacking. But this battle had ended in me getting a slash across my chest. It was deep and blood dripped down my body. There was a cut on my cheek and forehead as well. Actually my body was littered with cuts and scars.

The fatigue was taking its toll on my body. I felt light headed, weak. I hate being weak, knowing that I can't protect anyone. Let alone myself. I'm not even sure where I am anymore. What continent was I flying above? That I could not answer, but I was falling toward it. Quickly.

My wings folded like paper. Curling in around my body. I couldn't find the strength to open them. The world blurred as I fell. I felt the painful impact then cold water around me. The last thing I remember seeing was yellow eyes looking into mine before my eyes shut. And I faded to sleep.

**Short chapter, yes I know. But I think I stopped at a good place for both. Read and review. More reviews, more encouragement. More encouragement, the faster I update. Sooo...love it? Hate it? Tell me about it! Plot ideas are loved and took into great consideration. **


End file.
